Trials and Tribble-ations (novel)
| Pages = 180 | Year = 2268 / 2373 | ISBN = 0671009028 (paperback) ISBN 9780743420839 (eBook) (Kindle) }} A vengeful Klingon spy takes the Defiant back in time to kill Captain James T. Kirk. Summary ;From the book jacket :Almost a century ago, Captain James T. Kirk and the crew of the Starship [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|''Enterprise]] first encountered the irresistible (and astonishingly prolific) lifeform known as the tribbles, resulting in one of the most unusual adventures in the annals of Starfleet. Now Captain Benjamin Sisko and the crew of the are transported back in time to that historic occasion, where Darvin, a devious Klingon spy, plots revenge against Captain Kirk. Using the seemingly harmless tribbles, Darvin attempts to destroy Kirk - but for the misplaced residents of Deep Space 9, saving the original Enterprise will be nothing but "tribble."'' Background Information * Based upon the DS9 episode and the TOS episode ; the novel incorporates more detailed extracts from "Trouble with Tribbles" that "Trials and Tribble-ations" could not incorporate due to time constraints. * There is an introduction from David Gerrold, the writer of the original episode. Ronald D. Moore wrote the afterword. * The unnamed Bajoran deputy seen in the episode is called Arlan in the novelization. * As well as additional scenes from "Trouble with Tribbles", the novelisation includes scenes showing DS9 crewmembers interacting with Enterprise senior staff or Enterprise crew reacting to them that the episode could not have included; this includes Dr. Julian Bashir briefly encountering Dr. Leonard McCoy while searching for Darvin, Captain James T. Kirk and Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott speculating on Chief Miles O'Brien and Dr Bashir's identities after Kirk sees them following the fight, and Kirk reflecting on his encounter with 'Lieutenant' Benjamin Sisko- incorrectly remembering his name as 'Brisko'- with Spock as the lieutenant didn't carry himself as such, although in all cases the Enterprise crew dismiss their lack of recognition as irrelevant or unimportant. Characters *Benjamin Sisko *Kira Nerys *Odo *Julian Bashir *Jadzia Dax *Worf *Quark *Jake Sisko *Miles O'Brien *Keiko O'Brien *Arne Darvin *James T. Kirk *Spock *Leonard McCoy *Montgomery Scott *Pavel Chekov *Uhura *Cyrano Jones *Freeman *Mr. Lurry *Korax *Galloway *Nilz Baris *Leslie References Antarean glow water; Atlantic Ocean; Bajor; Bajorans; Blarney Stone; Cardassia Prime; Cardassians; Cestus III; cloaking device; coffee; ; D7 class; Dax, Curzon; Dax, Emony; Deep Space Station K-7; Denebian slime devil (Denebian); Department of Temporal Investigations; ''Defiant'', USS; ''Enterprise'', USS; fish juice; food processor; Friday; Gorn; ''Gr'oth'', IKS; Hall of Warriors; [[USS Hood (Excelsior class)|USS Hood;]] Koloth; Klingons; Klingon battle cruiser; Klingon Empire; Klingon Intelligence; Klingon Imperial Fleet; kevas; ''Lexington'', USS; lieutenant; lilac; medical tricorder; navigational computer; O'Brien, Keiko; Orb of Prophecy; Orb of Time; Orb of Wisdom; predestination paradox; quadrotriticale; raktajino; red alert; report; Russia; shore leave; Spican flame gem; spy; Tarkalean tea; temporal violation; time loop; transporter; transtator; tricorder; trident scanner; Trills; trillium; tribbles; University of Mississippi; Vulcan, Waddle, Barry External link * cs:Trials and Tribble-ations (román) de:Neuer Ärger mit den Tribbles Category:Novelizations